Yo También
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: He told the one he loved his true feelings, but as fate has it some things go down and they get seperated. Now they have to fight to get back to each other or be killed. RoyxEd Yaoi. You have been warned!
1. Bastard

**Yaoi: Yes, I know, I should really be working on finishing my other stories but I had this one written down on paper and since I had to gather information for it I thought I wouldn't be able to get it done unless I forced myself to at the right moment. So, here it is…my third written story of RoyxEd…yeah, I have like two more that I'm not even going to post…but, oh well….XD**

Disclaimer: I no own! But 'My Lover is a Vampire' is my story…XD

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: RoyxEd

Ed sat in his room surfing the net for his typical stories. 'Hmm, 'My Lover is a Vampire'….Uchihacest?' Ed thought as he clicked the link to the story. 'Wow, this is kinky.' Ed thought before he heard a knock at the door. He quickly hid his erection under the desk as he reached over and unlocked the door. "Come in." He said as he pulled down the story while the door creaked open and Al popped his head in.

"Ed, you have a visitor." Al said and stayed to wait for Ed's answer. Ed looked at Al as he tried to keep his cool.

'Shit, I can't walk in this condition.' Ed thought before turning his head back to the computer screen. "Tell them to get lost or something." He grumbled as he pulled up the window next to the story he was hiding.

"Sorry, brother, but I can't. He'll be mad and he said it was important." Al said as he fidgeted at the door.

"Fine, let him in and show him up here." Ed growled, annoyed for being interrupted.

"Okay, brother." Al understood before closing the door and walking away.

Ed sighed as he pulled up his story again and continued to read where he left off.

He was a paragraph from the end of the fifth chapter when he heard the expected visitor knock. "Come in." He answered as he hid the story for a second time.

"Hey, Fullmetal." The dark, lean voice drifted from beside the pretended to be busy blonde.

Ed's mind froze but his body moved on its own to face none other than Roy Mustang. "M-Mustang, what are you doing here?" He stuttered out as a blush grew on his face.

"Well, I came to tell you that…" Roy trailed off as he read the title of the story Ed had hid. "My Lover is a what?" He asked since he couldn't see it all and before Ed could answer he grabbed the mouse and pulled the story up. He began to read the first few lines out loud causing Ed to blush a really deep red.

'"YES…ITACHI…OH KAMI, YES!" Sasuke moaned as he felt his release near. He dug his nails into Itachi's back as he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. "AH, ITACHI…I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke screamed as he came all over Itachi's and his stomach, and some on Itachi's hand. "S-Sasuke…I love you too." Itachi moaned as he pulled back from Sasuke's neck when he came from the clenching of the moist walls around him.'

Once Roy stopped reading there was silence throughout the room before Roy's chuckles could be heard. Ed's heart froze in fear. Was the chuckling going to mean he was going to pick on poor Ed for the rest of his life or did it mean he thought it was funny right now catching Ed reading something so naughty? Ed was scared for his life of what would happen next.

"Brothers, are they not?" Roy inquired with a raised eyebrow. Ed just nodded his head and looked down in embarrassed. "You got a thing for incest, Fullmetal?" He teased and Ed's head shot up so fast Roy thought he surely got whiplash.

"No! I just happened to find it on my favorite website." He said as he turned to the computer and turned off the monitor.

"Then why did you read it when you know it was about brothers?" Roy teased with a smirk and raised his eyebrow in question.

"T-That's none of your business!" Ed defended himself though the blush covering his face didn't help him at all.

"Alright, if you're not into incest, then perhaps, Fullmetal, you are," Roy paused as if thinking deeply with his pointer finger tapping on his chin, "gay?" He continued as he looked at Ed with a blank face.

Ed mumbled something and looked down as his face went redder.

"What was that, Fullmetal, I couldn't hear you."

Ed mumbled again and wouldn't look up at all.

"Ed, look at me and tell me what you said." Roy commanded and smiled when Ed looked up at him with a taken aback look. "What?"

"You called me by my name; you haven't done that since I joined the military." Ed said in attempt to make Roy drop the gay or not subject.

"Don't you think it's time for change?" Roy asked with careless shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess so." Ed answered unsure of the situation.

"Now that is out of the way, I want you to tell me what you mumbled." Roy stated and Ed's eyes widened. "Ah, I see, you thought you could distract me so I'd forget about it. Those things don't work upon me. I am the flame alchemist, colonel in the military, and most important Roy Mustang, lady killer." He ended his sentence with a quick wink at Ed.

"You're nothing but a giant pervert. All you think about is women. Maybe you should do us all a favor and just marry Hawkeye so all the other ladies will be safe from you." Ed growled as he pushed away from the desk. He stood up facing Roy with a pissed look across his face. Then Ed did the only thing he could think of, which, of course, happened to be slapping Roy across the face.

"Bastard." Tears streamed down his cheeks before he turned and calmly walked out of him room and into the bathroom leaving a shocked Roy in his room still. Ed slid down the door once he had it locked and let his tears go. He hadn't meant to cry in front of Roy, but they came on their own.

"Stupid womanizer! I don't see what he sees in women. They're annoying, nagging, stupid, and complaining. They bring nothing but trouble and chaos. There is only one good woman in the whole world and that is Hawkeye. She is the total opposite of the women that I hate." Ed continued to talk to himself until a thump on the other side of the door scared him.

"Ed, let me in." Roy's voice came through the door and Ed felt more tears falling.

"No." Ed said being stubborn for he didn't want to see Roy's face right now.

"Look, Ed, I'm sorry for saying whatever I said that saddened you. Let me in, please." Roy said softly as he leaned on the door.

"No. If you don't know what made me slap you then I don't want to see you right now." Ed growled as he clenched his fist. He knew Roy wouldn't know why he had slapped him but he really wish that the other man did. He also knew he was being childish but he could care less.

"Alright, I understand. I wouldn't let me in either." Roy said before placing his back on the door and sliding to the floor. "Ed?"

"What?!" Ed nearly yelled through the door since the anger and depression was eating him on the inside. If Roy didn't leave soon he'd explode and he didn't want Al to hear it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bugged you on being gay or not. I'm also not very much a ladies' man. In fact, I find them annoying. If it'll make you feel any better I'll tell you a secret. I'm really…" Roy paused and took a deep breath. "I'm gay, Ed." He said lowly and closed his eyes in defeat.

Ed was shocked. Roy is gay? Likes guys kind of gay? This new piece of information really shocked and intrigued Ed.

"I'll be leaving now, Ed. I hope you can forgive me one day. You know I can't live without you around." Roy whispered the last sentence before he stood and started to walk away.

'I can't live without you around…' floated through Ed's heads continuously and before he knew it he was standing. He heard Roy stand and when he heard Roy's sixth footstep away from the door, he quickly unlocked it. "Wait, Roy!" Ed quickly yelled at the colonel. Great, what was he supposed to do now?

"Yes, Ed?" Roy asked softly but still didn't turn around to look at the blonde.

"I-I am gay." Ed stuttered out as he looked at the ground with his face as red as a beat as he heard footsteps upon the floor. He first thought Roy was leaving because they had gotten quiet and then disappeared but that was disproved when he looked up and saw Roy a full twelve inches from him. "I-I….uh…I can't live without out you either, bastard." He added with a low chuckle and when Roy smile lovingly at him, he felt like he was melting.

"Ed, there's been something I have wanted to tell since the first day I met you." Roy lowly said as he grabbed Ed's hands into his. His smile melted Ed on the spot and his eyes were filled with love.

"What's that, Roy?" Ed asked as he gazed into Roy's eyes in a daze.

"I love you, Edward Elric." Roy stated with much confidence and Ed stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You do?" Ed asked unsure that he had heard right.

"Yes, I do. The first day you came into my office I thought you were just another wannabe, but when you spoke it sounded like angels singing. I do admit that at first I thought my attraction to you was that I just wanted to get into your pants, but the more I thought about it the more I realized, I'd rather have you body and soul than just body. So, Ed, the question is, do you love me?" Roy asked as he raised an eyebrow in question at Ed.

"I-I-"

"Colonel Mustang!" A voice from the behind Roy interrupted them.

"Fuck." Roy quietly growled through clenched teeth before turning around to face Hawkeye and Armstrong. "What is it?" Roy hissed out between his teeth while keeping his normal 'nothing-bothers-me' face. He his mind though he was bashing the head in of the interrupter.

"We have to go to headquarters, it's under attack and we need your help with this." Hawkeye informed him professionally and she didn't miss the twitch of Roy's eyebrow.

"Who's attacking?" Roy asked in a bored monotone voice.

"Homunculi. They are stronger than last time." Armstrong said in a dark tone since being basically defeated put him in the dumps.

"Let me help." Ed added and Roy turned to look at him seriously.

"No, Fullmetal, it's too dangerous. I want you to stay here with your brother and be safe. And that's an order." Roy threatened Ed with his eyes. He really didn't want to risk putting Ed in a situation that could cost the young alchemist his life.

"But what if you get hurt…or worse, killed?" Ed whispered to him as he fought the tears in his eyes. He really couldn't handle the thought of Roy being killed, it tore his heart in two.

"Since when do I get hurt, Fullmetal? After all I'm the Flame Alchemist." Roy boasted in a way that made Ed realize that he would do his damnedest to stay alive.

"Alright, but you better come back. I need the daily torture in my life." Ed said with a soft smile before he walked past Roy, Hawkeye, and Armstrong down stairs to his brother.

"Alright, here's the deal. No matter what, we mustn't let them know where Ed or Al is." Roy stated with a determined look on his face.

"Why's that, Colonel?" The other two asked in unison.

"Because that's who they're really looking for. They want what they can't have, a full philosopher stone." Roy explained only a little, which made the other two confused.

"Uh, sir, last time I check, Ed was human and Al was a soul attached to armor, not a philosopher stone." Hawkeye said as her eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"Yes, Ed is human, but he has the philosopher stone in him…Well, actually, half of its power, and Al has the other half in that suit of armor." Roy informed the other two.

"How-How did this happen, sir?" Hawkeye asked still confused.

"Well, long story short, the two destroyed so many unfinished stones that they absorbed them." Roy explained before he headed for the stairs with the two in tow. "But that's not important right now. Now we have to get to headquarters and stop this before it gets out of hand." He commanded as he winked at Ed on their way out of the young alchemist's house.

"Be safe, Roy." Ed whispered as he watched Roy close the door and walk away.

"You love him, don't you, brother?" Al asked as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder to comfort him.

"I-Yes, I do." Ed sighed as he looked at the ground sadly. He could admitted to his brother but he had a hard time trying to say it to Roy and he couldn't figure out why for the life of him.

"Don't worry, brother, he'll be back safe and sound. I don't doubt that." Al said before he disappeared into the kitchen leaving Ed to stare at the door.

'Please, let him come back alive. I can't live without him.' Ed thought before he went to back to his room and climbed into bed to think about everything. Roy loved him, but now he had a chance of losing Roy. 'Ugh, what am I to do?!' Ed thought angrily as tears streaked down his face. 'He wants me safe, but I want him safe in turn. Ugh, I'm so torn up inside I don't know what to do.' He felt more tears leave him until he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Alright, I finally finished the first chapter of this. I'm doing well. Now if only I could update Zorn Der Katze faster. XD


	2. Orders

**Yaoi: For some reason I have lost the urge to even work on Zorn der Katze. Oh, well, when I get it back, you'll know. XD**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: RoyxEd**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Morning, Ed." Al greeted the shorter blonde with a bright smile but it soon disappeared as he noticed the fighting gear and determined look on Ed's face. "Brother, what are you planning?" He asked nervously as he searched his mind of many scenarios.

"I'm going to fight, Al." Ed simply said and wasn't surprised to see Al's mouth drop open.

"Wha-But, brother, the colonel order you to stay here." Al tried to reason with his brother but could tell he wouldn't win.

"Since when do I listen to orders, Al?" Ed retorted with annoyance as he pulled on his trademark red jacket and he heard Al sigh.

"Alright, fine, you win. What will we be doing?" Al asked in defeat as he grabbed his jacket.

"We? I think not. I'm not putting my brother in danger. _You_ are going to stay in _Risembool_ while _I_ go to fight." Ed said as he grabbed the orange juice container out of the fridge and took a big swig.

"No, brother, I won't do-"

"Yes, you will. I'd rather be in danger than put you in danger. Please, Al, I'd be happier knowing you were safe in Risembool away from all this fighting instead of going into the danger with me. Just do this one favor and go, please, for me?" Ed pleaded up at Al with sad eyes and a slight pout.

"Fine, brother, I'll go. But if you don't come back in less than two months I'm coming after you." Al said with a growl of annoyance.

"Deal, now here's your ticket." Ed handed all the money he had and ticket over to all before taking another swig of the orange juice in his hand.

"Oh, and brother?" Al asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Hm?" Ed hummed as he drank more juice/

"Use a cup because that's gross." Al complained as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Nah, there's no time for that." Ed joked as he placed the orange juice back in the fridge and headed for the door.

"Wait, Ed." Al's voice stopped Ed yet again.

"What now, Al?" Ed whined in annoyance as he turned to face him.

"Take this with you." Al instructed while holding out a small item wrapped in a cloth. He placed it in Ed's hand and watched as curiosity covered the older blonde's face.

Ed slowly unraveled the cloth and a small black with a red kanji carved into both side of the wood sheath along with two strips of red at the bottom and top of the item.

"I was going to give it to you for your twentieth birthday, but I think you need it now." Al explained with a sad smile as he watched Ed unsheathe the dagger and examined it.

"It's perfect, Al, I love it. Thank you." Ed said as he hugged Al to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "I have to go now. Don't worry, I won't die. I'll come back for your marriage." He added with a smirk before he dashed out the door before Al could ask what he meant. He tucked his new dagger safely into his pocket as he walked down the walk way to his driveway. "Roy, you bastard, you better be alive when I get there." He mumbled to himself as he climbed into his car and turned the key to start it. A determined look now set upon his face as he pulled out of the driveway and towards headquarters. He reached his destination within five minutes and he was not at all surprised to see people running about and in many place the walls had been exploded out or just cracked. He parked the car a block away and ran rest of the way to the building.

"Fullmetal!" A voice from behind the headquarters gates called and Ed couldn't help but cringe. "You shouldn't be here! Colonel ordered you to stay away."

"Yeah, I know, but when do I listen to the bastard's orders, anyway?" Ed said with a smirk as he dashed through the gate and kicked the oncoming attacker in the face.

"That is true. Oh, and thank you. I let myself get distracted. That's not an Armstrong thing to do." The tall alchemist complained before nonchalantly tossing out his right fist and hitting the enemy in the face.

"Nice hit. Anyway, do you know where Roy is?" Ed asked as he leaned toward the ground and kicked his right foot up into the guy's gut, knocking him back.

"He'll be mad that you're here, Fullmetal." Armstrong stated he flexed his muscles while punching the enemy along with Ed.

"I know, but I could care less." Ed retorted with a small smirk as he placed his hands on the ground and spun his feet around clearing the area of everyone but him and Armstrong.

"All I know is that he's somewhere in the building fighting the homunculi that are controlling these people." Armstrong informed him and Ed nodded his head.

"So, then why are you fighting the drones instead of helping the colonel?" Ed asked in slight annoyance at the fact he was completely missing.

"Well, they are the ones creating the most damage, so Colonel Mustang ordered us five to three to fight these while the rest fight the main cause of all of this." Armstrong answered as he walked towards the front door with Ed in tow. "I believe you can find your way through the building. Oh, and take this with you. It's metal that you can transform into a weapon." He added as he handed said item over and then disappeared back into the fighting.

Ed took a deep breath as he pushed open what was left of the front doors and was met with the sound of fighting. He could feel adrenaline course through his veins and fear of what might come grip his heart.

"You won't get away with this." A voice down the hall rasped out followed by a cough and a growl of annoyance.

"Oh, but I think I will. See, no one suspects that the Fuhrer of the military would be a homunculi and attack his own men. It's just not something idiot humans like you would think." The second voice laughed and then a loud clang of metal. "The only problem is, you're keeping the Elric brothers away from me." It added with venom as the sound of a gun being cocked filled Ed's ears.

"You'll never touch Ed or Al. I'll see to that." The first voice, which Ed realized was Roy, hissed before a loud bang was heard and then a thud of a body.

"No, Roy." Ed whispered before he dashed down the hall and skid to a stop as he turned the corner. He came to face none other than King Bradley, the Fuhrer and at his feet was Roy curled up in pain. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled as he dashed after Bradley without thinking first. He was driven by blind fury and he knew never to jump into a fight blind. His fist was easily avoided and the foot in his gut proved to be more than planned. He coughed as the breath was knocked from him as he hit the wall.

"E-Ed…Get out…Run…Don't let him…" A coughing fit interrupted Roy's sentence. "...Get you." He added before his world went black.

"You're on your own now, against three homunculi." Bradley said with a smirk and an evil chuckle that sent a chill down Ed's spine.

"Edward, take Roy and get out now. I'll keep him at bay." Hawkeye instructed as she loaded her gun and pointed it at Bradley.

"But what about you?" Ed asked as he stood slowly to regain his balance.

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself, just go." Hawkeye growled as she fired her shots then grabbed her other gun right as she ran out of bullets in the first gun.

"Yes, ma'am." Ed placed the metal that was given to him on the floor beside Roy before put his hands together and then on the floor, transmuting a rolling table under the unconscious Roy.

"Go!" Hawkeye ordered and in a flash she reloaded her guns.

Ed felt the tears as he ran with Roy towards the exit but he kept them at bay so he could see the door. 'Fuck.' He hissed in his mind as he stopped the cart a foot away from the door that was being blocked by Scar. "If you're here to help then leave Roy alone and take me." Ed hissed as he walked until he was beside Roy and he drew the dagger Al had given him.

"I'm not here to help them, Fullmetal. I am here to help you. It's come to my knowledge that the fuhrer is the one that killed my town, my family. I want my revenge and I don't want any help. Besides, I'll come for you later when we're in less dire times." Scar informed his with a smirk as he walked pass the two towards where Hawkeye and the Fuhrer were fighting.

"Till next time then." Ed said with relief as he rushed Roy out the door until he reached Armstrong.

"Fullmetal, what happened?" The blue eyed alchemist asked as he examined Roy with his eyes.

"He was shot. The fuhrer turned out to be a Homunculi. That's not what is important right now. Take him somewhere safe and heal him. I'm going in to help Hawkeye and the others." Ed ordered with a hiss as he passed on Roy to the care of Armstrong.

"That's too dangerous, Fullmetal, I cannot allow that. You have Roy, why not leave and let us deal with it." Armstrong offered as he easily picked up Roy right as the pushing table Ed had made disappeared.

"No, I have to save Hawkeye too. Roy gets out of line without her." Ed hissed before he ran back into the building and at the last second dodged the body of Lust. "Ugh, can't I just have a normal life for once?!" Ed yelled out in anger before he transformed the usual dagger onto the end of his automail.

"Oh, this must be my lucky day. Though killing you would be such a waste of such a cute face. Such a pity." Lust said as she looked at Ed with a look of pity.

"Shuddup! Either fight me or go away!" Ed growled before he jumped towards Lust with his right fist drawn back to strike. He didn't get to hit because he was thrown to the floor and something heavy placed upon his back.

"Long time no see, shorty." The one sitting on Ed spoke with a twisted humor to his voice.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T FIND WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Ed yelled as he thrashed about under the heavy wait.

"Calm down or you will be killed." Lust stated in a bored tone before she turned and walked down the hall.

"Grr, y'all won't get away with this!" Ed hissed as he clenched his fists in fury.

"Oh, but we will." The venomous voice yet again came from the one sitting on him.

"Really, Envy, this is beneath you." Ed stated with a growl as he continued to fight but for some reason couldn't reach the one upon his back no matter how he tried.

"No, actually, you're beneath me, but that's beside a point, now shut up." Envy growled as he stood and grabbed Ed by the back of his shirt before hitting him in the back of the head.

"Roy." Ed breathed out as everything around him went black and he felt like he was floating in the air. He could feel that he was being moved but he couldn't see where he was or who had him. He just remembered that Envy had knocked him out. 'Is Roy safe? Am I in danger? What is happening? Did Scar keep Hawkeye alive? Please let all this be a nightmare. Yeah, one where you can feel pain. Ugh, who am I kidding? This is real and now I'm doomed.' More thoughts filled Ed's mind as he continued into the darkness.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: I find it funny how I was working on this chapter and right when I got to the part of Ed going into the building, wouldn't you know, Fullmetal Alchemist came on. What a twist. Anyway, I'm glad to finish the second chapter so now that I know what I'm going to do with this story. XD


	3. Plans

**Yaoi: I really could be working on Zorn der Katze. XD**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: RoyxEd  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean 'they have Fullmetal?', Hawkeye?" Roy asked in a low hiss as he laid in bed useless due to his wounds.

"Exactly what I mean, sir. It's my fault for not making sure Fullmetal stayed out. Armstrong tried to stop them but was knocked out by the Fuhrer. I was able to get him back but that was only because Scar helped." Hawkeye informed her boss with no emotion on her face though on the inside she was scared for Ed.

"And why did I get away and not Fullmetal?" Roy inquired with a pissed look set upon his face. He wasn't pissed at them; he was pissed at himself for giving Ed the chance to even get into the fight.

"If I may speak, sir. It was Fullmetal who got you out before he ran back in to help Hawkeye. He would have made it to her had it not been for Lust and Envy." Armstrong stated with a grim face as he looked out the window of their hideout.

"So, what's the plan to get Fullmetal back?" Roy asked as he glared at the ceiling while biting the inside of his bottom lip to keep the tears of defeat at bay.

"Sir, we don't have a plan." Hawkeye informed sadly as she watched her boss fall apart at the seams.

"And why not?" Roy growled back as he turned his uninjured black eye to meet brown.

"Well, sir, with you still healing we're one man short of what we need if we even wish to have a plan." Hawkeye said with a deep frown and sighed as Roy started to sit up while cussing the whole time.

"Nonsense, I'm able to fight." Roy said softly while he tried to stand straight but really couldn't.

"Sir, I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you." Hawkeye snapped at him as she helped his to sit down as he lost his legging. "Your left eye has been severely injured, we just removed the bullet, which, luckily, missed your heart and just hit your shoulder, and you're whole body is covered in deep gashes. It's a miracle that you're even alive right now." She nagged as she gently pushed him back down onto the bed and covered him up.

"But I have to save him, Hawkeye." Roy whispered to where only she could hear as he let himself be mothered by the gun wielding woman.

"I know, colonel. We'll go get him once you are healed or when we get another great fighter. Now sleep. They won't kill him since they don't have Al." Hawkeye felt the tears at the back of her eyes and she turned away from Roy and walked out leaving only three occupying the room.

"Armstrong." Roy said after the silence grew too long for him to be comfortable.

"Yes, sir?" Armstrong answered as he turned to look at the black haired man.

"Where are we?"

"What's left of Scar's old town, Ishbal. He brought us here to keep us out of danger until he can figure out where they are keeping Fullmetal."

"Why would he be doing this? He hates state alchemists." Roy said confused as he looked at Armstrong with a raised eyebrow.

"Allow me to explain. Yes, I do hate state alchemists, but Fullmetal is one that I wish to fight in the future. And for the reason I am helping you is for the same reason as yours. To kill the one that started this war; Pride." Scar explained making Roy jump when he had first spoke because he had not seen him earlier.

"Pride being King Bradley, am I correct?" Armstrong asked and Scar nodded his head in reply.

"So, Pride killed your people and he has Fullmetal right now. Yes, this is turning out to be a pain in my ass." Roy retorted as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more. Anyway, your question earlier about a plan, I have one. I will infiltrate their hideout and tried to find Fullmetal, come back with a map of the place and when we find someone to replace your spot, we shall fight." Scar instructed as he moved out of the shadows of the corner.

"No, I want to fight. Fullmetal is my responsibility and it's my fault he's in this." Roy growled as he slowly sat up and rested his arms on his knees.

"It's not your fault that he does not follow orders. It's his fault." Scar countered with a blank face while Roy glared at him.

"Look, damnit, I can't live with myself if I let anything happen to him." Roy hissed at Scar before he laid is head between his arms on his knees and sighed. "I just can't." He repeated in a whisper that only Scar heard.

"I understand. If you can walk by the time I am back, you can join the fight. If you can't then you have to stay here in rest. Agreed?" Scar suggested with a slight smirk.

"Agreed." Roy's simply replied as he looked up at Scar with a determined look. "I will be the one that saves him." He added before he laid down to get some rest and soon found that he really was tired as he fell asleep in only a few seconds.

"Do you think he'll really be able to fight in such a short amount of time?" Armstrong asked as he watched the sleeping Roy.

"No, but it's for the best. I do understand that Fullmetal is his subordinate but with his injuries he can't fight. Only a fool would rush in like that." Scar explained as he walked toward the door.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, but I've never seen the colonel so determined to save someone, even someone that is just one of his men. Yes, he's fought to get back all of us at least once, but he's never been that determined to go in when he's injured." Armstrong stated as he tore his eyes away from Roy and to Scar.

"Hmm, maybe there is something we are missing; this something is the reason why we don't understand why your colonel is being so stubborn." Scar said as he opened the door and left.

'Scar is right. There is something that is driving the colonel to the brink to save Fullmetal and I doubt it has to do something with Ed being part of the philosopher stone because he wouldn't be so determined since they don't have Al.' Armstrong pondered in his head as he sat on the window sill and began to watch the surroundings.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Alright, chapter three. I'm not really trying to drag it out but now that I read back it does seem that way. XD


	4. Escape

**Yaoi: I'm working on this plus the tenth chapter of Zorn der Katze at the exact same time. XD**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: RoyxEd

"Huh?" Ed breathed in confusion as he awoke and found himself in a cell. "What the hell?" He said in confusion as he examined his surroundings. It was obvious that he was in a cell due to the walls were made of stone and there were metal bars. Things that Ed could easily transmute into a weapon or a hole into. He smirked as he started to pull his hands together but the smirk disappeared as his hands wouldn't budge any farther once they were ten inches from each other. "The hell?" Ed whispered as he tried it again and got the same result.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." A voice from behind the bars spoke making Ed jump in attack mode.

"What's going on here, Envy?" Ed growled as he watched the black haired homunculi with narrowed eyes.

"Well, nothing really, just the special cell that was made just to stop you from escaping. As you can tell, you can't put your hands together or even touch the walls or bars. There are invisible lines holding you from all things that could help you escape and if we wish they can restrain you on that table so we can have some fun." Envy explained with a smirk as he twirled a black key around his finger before he stopped and unlocked the cell.

"What the-" Ed growled out as he was pulled back and held down by the said invisible lines onto the table.

"Now let's have some fun." Envy hissed as he pulled out a carving knife. "I know how much you love transmutation circles, so how about I make you a walking one." He added as raised Ed's shirt and pressed the blade against the struggling Blonde's chest.

"No!" Ed hissed as the blade lightly ran down his chest leaving a red mark in its wake.

"Shut up and take it, whiny baby." Envy growled in annoyance before he dug the knife deep enough to cut the skin covering Ed's chest.

"Argh!" Ed hissed at the pain that was caused by the knife that was still cutting in the same spot. He couldn't see what Envy was making but he could feel a circle being made. "Please, stop." He pleaded but knew it fell on deaf ears when Envy took the knife and made notches certain inches from each other on the circle that he had just created. He was losing a lot of blood, he could tell and the terrible pain wasn't helping either. He had to get free, but how, he did not know. He was stuck and he knew it. There was no way he was getting out of this. He was going to die, not today or now but as soon as they find him useless.

"I'm not even close to done yet, young alchemist." Envy said as he started to make a strange mark in the middle of the circle and he took delight in the noises Ed was making from the pain. "Oh and if you pass out, I will be nice enought to wait until you wake up to continue my work." He added with a sinister laugh as he moved to make more cuts on Ed's chest.

"Mother fucker." Ed hissed as his hands clenched in fists to deal with the pain. He shivered as Envy just laughed at him and continued his work but now adding black ink to the cuts causing Ed to cuss up a storm.

It seemed like an eternity before Envy finally finished his cutting and wrapping his work. Ed felt fatigued and hollow on the inside since he was naked in front of the enemy seeing how Envy removed his pants and boxers to finish his work.

"There, now that wasn't so bad. Now was it?" Envy asked in a teasing tone as he looked down at the dazed blonde.

"F-Fuck you." Ed gasped out before he passed out cold on the table.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, still no manners." Envy said as he released the lines and pulled the alchemist off the table and onto the bed before dressing him. "I can't wait to see my work once it's fully healed." He added as he left, making sure to lock the cell behind him, and making his way to the stairs to leave.

Ed had no sense of time since beening all cut up and then passing out to when he woke up. All he knew was that it had been a while and that Envy was in the room yet again.

"Eat." The homunculi commanded and Ed just glared at him. "Eat or I'll force it in your mouth." He added with a glare of his own.

"I'm not hungry." Ed commented still holding his glare.

"Oh, but if you don't, you could die and never see your precious Roy Mustang again." Envy teased with a fake pout and batting eyelashes causing Ed's glare to drop and be replaced by a frown.

"You know what? I'd rather die than let Roy see what you've done to me." Ed growled after a while of silence.

"Oh, but you should love it. After all, it is of the thing you love the most; alchemy." Envy continued to tease Ed with a smirk.

"Fuck alchemy. Nothing is worth looking like a freak the rest of my life. It's bad enough I'm fucking short!" Ed snapped causing Envy to finally growl before grabbing the spoon with food on it and forcefully shoving it into Ed's mouth.

"You little fucker, shut up, at least you're fucking human." Envy growl as he forced Ed to eat before he put the spoon down and back handed Ed. "You're nothing but a nuisance to me. If it wasn't for Pride's order you'd be dead by now and it'd be by my hands." The homunculi growled as he stood and turned his back on Ed, who was sneaking his hand into his pocket the best way that he could. "I hate following orders." He added as he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the cell door.

Ed smirked in victory as his hand found the dagger that they luckily hadn't took off of him. He pulled it out and put it behind his back as he stood while he walked toward Envy. "We got something in common then." He said to distract the other and pushed his smirk away as he placed his empty hand on Envy's shoulder.

"And what would _we_ have in common?" Envy asked in disgust as he refused to turn to Ed.

"We both hate taking orders, though I never do follow mine." Ed said as he moved quickly and slung out his right hand with the dagger into the left side of Envy's back. He smirked in victory as he hit him perfectly earning a growl of anger.

"You little bitch!" Envy hissed as he fought to get to the cell door where the main cord to the lines that controlled all the lines was.

"Yeah, I am." Ed said as he twisted the dagger before removing it and repeatedly stabbed Envy while enduring the kicks and punches until the body was motionless. Ed tried to place his hands together and grinned in victory as it worked. He placed his hands to the ground with a widened grin as he felt the small strings leave his body, a dummy replace him, and the ground suck up Envy's body. "I hope he stays unconscious long enough for me to get out." Ed said as he grabbed the key from where Envy had dropped it and unlocked the door. He rushed up the stairs and stopped at the entryway way to the next hall. 'Shit, guarded.' He thought with a growl as he looked around the stairs for another way but found none. 'Transmuting don't give up on me now.' He thought as he placed his hands together and then put them to the floor, creating a hole big enough for him to fit down.

"Hey, did you hear something?" A voice from the hall caused Ed to jump and react quickly by transmuting the floor above him thick enough to hide the hole plus support anyone, even Gluttony, though that didn't really matter seeing how that homunculi was dead.

Ed held his breath as he heard footsteps walk over his head.

"I don't see anything." Another voice announce before footsteps were heard again by Ed and then nothing.

'So, where am I, is the best question right now.' Ed thought as he followed the tunnel he had made on his hands and knees. He'd been going through his tunnel for at least thirty minutes and still hadn't found where the building ended. He was tired, in pain, and to top it all of hungry. He has reached the end of his tunnels at least ten times and was getting really sick of crawling and transmuting. He sighed as he reached another one of his dead ends and knew he would have to transmute another looking glass to figure out where he was. The front was nothing but rock, both sides was nothing but dirt, and above was just trees. 'Have I made it out?' He asked himself as he turned the looking glass around and saw the outside of a broken down building.

'Yes, finally!' Ed cheered as he transmuted his next tunnel to go deeper into the woods than where he was currently at. He crawled as fast as he could to the end of the tunnel and was glad to see that it was indeed dark where he was. The woods were thick enough to hide him and that gave him an even better hope of escaping fully. Transmuting to cover the hole, Ed turned away from the building that he had been held in for who knows how long and ran as fast as he could toward what he hoped to be a town or something he could count as shelter.

Ed sighed in relief as he did indeed come to a town that he knew very well; Lior. He quickly dodged from shadow to shadow until he made it to the house he knew had Rose in it. He knocked repeatedly until the door opened to reveal a confused and shocked Rose.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Rose asked as she stared down at Ed.

"Please, Rose, I need your help." He begged and Rose nodded before stepping aside and letting Ed in.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she closed the door behind Ed and turned to see Ed covered in bandages.

"Let's just say, someone envies me." Ed said as he sighed and turned to Rose with a look of hopelessness. "I want to hide from these people, but I can't leave this town looking like me. Hell, if I go anywhere they will find me and my brother and kill us both. I don't know what to do, Rose, I'm at a lost." He added sadly as he stared down at his feet.

"Wait, you said you can't leave the town looking like you…hmm…" Rose said as she looked at Ed with a smirk as she rubbed her chin in a thinking gesture.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked cautiously as he looked at Rose wearily.

"Do you mind me changing your looks, Ed?" She asked with a smile as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"If it means I can get to my brother or colonel, then I don't mind at all." He said with a nod after a while of thinking.

"Alright follow me then." She said with a smile as she dragged him toward a door that happened to lead to her bedroom and placed him in a chair in front of a mirror. "Now this is what I'm going to do. First I'm going to cut your hair…" She stopped and grabbed Ed before he could run out of the room. "Wait…Wait, now, listen to me. I'm going to cut your hair, and don't worry, it will grow back, but for now these people after you will be looking for a long blonde hair adult with a red jacket. I'm also going to dye your hair black. I'm going to get you some clothes, ones that cover up everything that you probably don't want anyone to see and a mask for your face to hide the bandages. Does that all sound good?" She asked with a small smile for sympathy.

"No." Ed said but sighed knowing he had no other choice. "But I have to go with it. After all 'beggars can't be choosers' as I've been told." He added as looked back at his friend.

"Alright, then I better get to work." She said as she pulled out a pair of scissors and placed them on the dresser in front of them before disappearing into the bathroom. She soon returned with a small box of dye and a comb and set them next to the scissors. She smiled at Ed in reassurance as she pulled the tie out of Ed's hair and undid the braid. She then went to work with the scissors as Ed looked on in sadness at the scene in the mirror. It was ten minutes later when Rose was satisfied with Ed's hair and moved to the dye.

Ed lost track of how long it had been since the dye had first been put in but when Rose told him to go wash it out in the shower and to use the special conditioner to keep it in, he knew it was done. He stepped out of the shower, dried off his body then hair, redressed, and walked back into the bedroom to Rose.

"Now, I'm about to go get you some clothes. I'll be back shortly." Rose said before she turned Ed to face the mirror he had been in front of when Rose was cutting his hair.

"Okay." Ed said as he examined his reflection and Rose left. He couldn't believe that the person in the mirror was him. He was so used to his blonde hair and the length of it, though he had to admit that his head did feel lighter. His reached up to touch the end of his hair with a frown. "It's all to get back to them." He reminded himself as he ran his hand through his now shoulder length black hair. He turned from the mirror and made his way out of the room into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and decided to wait there until Rose got back.

A full hour passed before the front door open and a smiling Rose came rushing in. "Sorry it took so long, Ed. It was hard to find this." She said as she held up a mask that was split in half, one side red and one side purple. The purple side smiled while the red side frowned. The nose was pointed and ended at the tip of the lips. "This should cover up the bandages and keep people from asking too many questions."

"And how do you know that?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked from the mask to Rose.

"Because you don't ask questions to people in masks, duh." Rose simply stated with a roll of her eyes before tossing all the clothes she got on Ed. "Anyway, you can stay here tonight and leave tomorrow or whenever you wish." She added before walking off to the kitchen.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow. I have to get to my brother before the enemy does. Oh and if anyone stops you or drops by asking if you've seen me, tell them 'no' or that I went somewhere. It's for your safety, okay? Also, I shall go by Envidia Lujuria Orgullo now." He requested as he looked back at Rose with a serious look on his face.

"I won't, _Envidia Lujuria Orgullo_." Rose said with a smile as she started to cook. "You hungry?" She asked with a smile and started to laugh when she heard a growl come from Ed's stomach.

"Looks like I didn't have to answer." Ed joked as he laughed along with Rose.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Wow, I've finished four chapters of this but I can't even finish one chapter of Zorn der Katze? WTF? XD


	5. Close Call

**Yaoi: I love Microsoft Office Word! XD**

Spanish: Envidia Lujuria Orgullo = Envy Lust Pride

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: RoyxEd  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did it go as plan, Envy?" Pride asked with a smirk as he leaned back in the chair and placed his feet on his desk.

"Yes, sir. He escaped and I will be following him once he leaves Lior." Envy informed with a bored look at Pride.

"It's a pity that I only have two homunculi left alive. Oh, well, Lust and you will have to do. Now I take it that you have an identity for hiding, hmm?" Pride inquired with a shrug of his shoulders as if he might be wrong.

"I do. I'm transforming into a homeless beggar. No one will bother to even look my way." He answered with a smirk as his body started to change form and an old looking man covered in rags stood where the once barely dressed homunculi had.

"Brilliant, until he figures out that you're following him." Pride countered with narrowed eyes at Envy as he pushed off his desk and stood.

"Then I just change to another form. He can't catch me if he doesn't know it is me." Envy declared before his body changed to a woman with red wearing a skimpy black dress.

"Alright, fine, go." Pride dismissed Envy as he walked around his desk to open the door for the other. "Oh, and tell Lust that if she's not careful her time will come before she knows it."

"Yes, sir." Envy said before stepping out and down the hall to meet with Lust.

"I find it amusing." Lust said with a bored look and a bland tone in her voice.

"And what do you find amusing, Lust?" Envy asked as he transformed back into his regular form.

"All this pointless fighting when we could just use other people to do our dirty work." Lust said in a soft seductive type voice as she placed her hand softly on her chest.

"Well, not everyone is as tricky as you are. Someone in the group has to do the dirty work and it always has to be me because you just won't do the job yourself."Envy explained with a smirk as he looked at Lust.

"Hmm, you have a point." Lust said before she turned and started down the hall. "I grow tired of this; I'm going to retire to my room." She added when she disappeared into the shadows.

"Oh, and watch your back, Lust." Envy stated before turning around and going down the hall away from Lust after he had heard her 'Okay.' He changed into the homeless man before he walked out, through the mirage of trees, and into Lior. He made his way through the town and to the small open bar where he took a seat.

"What would it be, sir?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Just some water, please." Envy said and the owner nodded his head before Envy turned to face away from the bar so he could examine the people walking around.

"Here you go, sir." The bartender said with a polite smile.

"Thanks." Envy said softly as he grabbed the cup without looking and then taking a drink. He sighed after twenty minutes of looking and no luck. Ed has not passed by or even stopped at the open bar. He was about to give up when a soft voice beside him caught his attention.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could fill up this jug with water." The masked person asked in a soft tone as he set an empty jug on the counter.

"Sure, stranger. Anything for a friend of Rose." The bartender replied with a bright smile and he grabbed the jug and turned away from the counter to do as asked.

"You sound familiar, stranger. What's your name?" Envy asked as he turned his now bright blue eyes to look at the black eyes of the mask.

"My name is Envidia Lujuria Orgullo." The black haired masked man replied as he waited.

"That's weird, you're Japanese but you have a Spanish name." Envy said with narrowed eyes.

"My dad was from somewhere in Spain." The other stated calmly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I was just curious." Envy said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. 'This could be Ed in disguise, but so far I'm seeing no sign that it is him.' He thought as he examined the other man and noticed that he couldn't see any part of his skin. "Why are you so covered up in such a hot place?" He accused as he met the hollow eye holes again.

"I'm really sensitive to the sun. I have to cover up or risk getting three degree burns." The other said it so simply as if that was even possible.

"Here you are, Envidia." The bartender interrupted as he set the now full jug on the counter.

"Thanks, man." Envidia said as he grabbed the jug and waved as he walked away.

"How do you know him?" Envy asked the bartender when Envidia was far out of hearing distance.

"Rose introduced him this morning. It's an old friend of hers from the orphanage." He explained with as he started to dry a cup that already looked dry.

"Hmm, an old friend you say. I think I'm going to have to pay this Rose a visit. Thanks for the water but I must be on my way now." Envy said as he stood and turned toward the way that Envidia had gone.

"Alright, come again when you can, stranger." The bartender said as he turned away and went to attending to his store.

'Yeah, I think I won't.' Envy thought as he made his way down the road and ducked into an alley to quickly transform into his women form. He stopped a house away as he saw the masked man go into a house and smirked. 'You're fast but not fast enough.' He quickly made his way under the open window and listened.

"Rose, I swear, there was this weird guy down at the bar saying that I sounded familiar." Envy heard the masked man whine then he heard a giggle.

"You're just over reacting. As long as keep your cool, you'll be fine." A woman that Envy believed to be Rose said.

"But what if I'm not? What if someone is out to get me?" The masked man groaned and then Envy heard a body fall on something soft.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of here and to somewhere safe soon. I won't let you get hurt again." Envy heard Rose speak again with a soft tone.

'It has to be him, who else would be scared about some stranger talking to them.' He thought as he finally stood and made his way to the door.

"Can I help you?" A brown and pink haired woman answered the door after Envy had knocked three times.

"Uh…Yes, I was looking for someone. Black hair, a mask, and baggy clothes. I saw him come down this way but then I lost him." Envy lied in his girl voice with a small smile of embarrassment.

"Oh, you must be talking about Envidia." Rose said as she stepped aside and let the red haired woman in. "He's on the couch in the living room. May I ask, how you know him?"

"Oh, I don't know him, but he just seemed so lost when he was in town that I had the urge to follow him." Envy lied with a smile as he made his way toward the living room.

"Who are you?" Envidia asked as he turned his masked face to the red haired woman.

"I'm Jessica." Envy easily lied with a fake smile as he stood a foot from the couch.

"I don't know any Jessicas, sorry." Envidia said with a bored tone as he continued to lay down on the couch.

"I know. I saw you in town and wanted to get to know you." Envy said still holding his fake smile.

"Well, my name is all there is to me. Nothing else. If that's it, you can leave." Envidia growled as he looked stood and walked out of the room.

"You must excuse him; he just won't trust anyone nowadays. He just lost his lover and is in a terrible set of mind." Rose said with a frown as she stared at the door that Envidia just went through.

"Oh, it's quite okay. By the way, I was wondering. Do you perhaps know an Edward Elric?" Envy asked with an innocent look at Rose. "I heard he was in town and I wanted to see how he was doing." He added to the lie.

"Oh, I don't know what to tell you, but he's already left town. He won't be coming back for a while." Rose lied with a fake sympathy smile.

"Oh, that's a pity. Well, maybe next time then. Sorry to intrude. I guess I'll be on my way then." Envy said with a forced smile as he walked towards the front door.

"Oh, alright." Rose said sadly as she opened the door and let the red haired woman out.

"Envidia, you can come out now. She's gone." Rose's voice floated through the open window to Envy's ears.

'Okay, I guess it's not Ed. Maybe he did leave last night when he escaped. Oh, Pride is going to kill me if he finds out about this.' Envy thought with a frown as he made his way out of the town and started his trek to the next town.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Well, That was a brain buster for me. XD


	6. Envidia

**Yaoi: Wow, another two chapters in one day. XD**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: RoyxEd**  
-**

"Thank you, Rose. That should elude anyone that would be following me." Ed said as he removed the mask and smiled at Rose.

"What are friends for?" Rose asked with a smile that wrinkled her eyes.

"Rides?" Ed joked with a smile earning him an elbow to his arm.

"You know I can't drive, but I can get someone to take you to the train station in the next town." Rose said with a grin as she handed Ed a suitcase. "This contains more clothes that I got you and a few things you could use in the future. I also got you some money for your journey." She informed as she handed him a pull string bag full of money.

"Thank you again, Rose." He said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Anyway, we should go now so you can get to that train station." Rose said as she grabbed Ed and pulled Ed toward the front door.

"Hold on. Let me pack my old clothes. I like to keep them for sentimental reasons." Ed said as he placed the mask back on his face and pushed his old clothes into the suitcase under his new clothes.

"I understand." Rose said with a sympathetic smile as she waited for Ed to lock the suitcase.

"Alright, I'm ready." He said as he let himself be pulled out of the house and through the town by Rose.

"Here we are." She said as she stopped then in front of a garage. "Joe, you in?" She called out as she entered the store.

"I'm in the back." A voice from inside yelled back before a white haired man came into view. "Rose! What a surprise. What brings you here?" He asked as he wiped his hands off on a towel.

"Well, my friend here needs a ride to the train station in the next town. Think you can do it?" Rose asked with a smile as she pointed to Ed.

"Sure, but it'll cost ya." Joe said as he placed the towel down and flipped a switch making the second garage door open.

"I know." Rose said before she hugged him then turned to Ed. "Well, I must go. Keep safe, my friend." Rose said before she turned back to Joe. "Take good care of Envidia, Joe." She added as she left with a wave.

"Envidia, I wouldn't worry. I'm the safest driver in this town." Joe said with a grin as he pulled a cover off a black four door car.

"Your driving is the least of my worries." Ed said making Joe laugh.

"You're funny. I think I'm going to like you." Joe joked as he jumped into the driver seat.

"Yeah. By the way, how long will it take to get to the train station?" He asked as he walked over to the car and threw his things in before climbing in.

"Not as long as it takes to walk if that's what you're getting at." Joe said then started the engine. "If anything it'll be a little bit of forty-five minutes." He added as he pulled out and turned out onto the road.

"Oh, okay. Does this car have a radio?" Ed asked as he leaned back into the car and relaxed.

"Yep, first car to have one." Joe said as he turned it on and classic music filled the car.

"Sweet." Ed said as he stared out at the town that soon disappeared and turned into nothing but sand. The music helped to calm his nerves of the recent events and escape from his problems. He was about to close his eyes when something black caught his eyes. 'It can't be…Envy?' He thought as he gazed as he passed the person and sure enough it was exactly who he thought it was. 'What's he doing out here?' he pondered as he relaxed in the seat more so he wouldn't be given away. 'Wait, Rose had told him I had left town. He actually believed her.' This thought made Ed bust out in a fit of laughter and Joe looked at him via the rearview mirror.

"What are you laughing at?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow that Ed could see in the mirror.

"Oh, nothing, it was just something I remembered and thought was funny." Ed lied with a nonchalant shrug before the car was silent except for the music.

"So…uh…Envidia, how do you know Rose?" Joe asked as he tried to make small talk.

"Oh, we go way back. We've been friends since we met in the orphanage." Ed told the lie that he had been practicing all night with Rose.

"Really? Well, it's good that she has friends outside that town." Joe said with a smile as he looked back at the road again.

"Yeah." Ed softly said with a hidden frown.

"I've been wondering, why do you wear that mask?" Joe asked with a frown as he glanced in the mirror at Ed then back at the road.

"I had an accident when I was little and I do not wish for it to be shown." He said and again they rode in silence. Forty minutes later and they could see their destination.

"Well, here you are, mister Envidia." Joe said as he stopped the car outside the train station and looked back at the masked man behind him. "Have a safe journey." He added as Ed climbed out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"I'll try." Ed joked with a smile laugh as he waved to Joe and walked to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Risembool, please." Ed order as he passed the amount of money he knew the ticket would cost to the lady in the booth.

"Thank you, have a nice trip." The woman said with a professional smile and Ed nodded his head as turned away to wait for his train.

**"Train 205 to Risembool will arrive in one minute."** The man on the intercom announced.

'That was fast.' Ed thought with a smile as he made his way toward the tracks. A minute later said train pulled into the station and opened its door to let people in and out. Ed quickly made his way onto the train and showed the ticket man his ticket. He made his way to the second from the back seat and placed his suitcase on the rack above.

**"Train 205 to Risembool will be leaving in five minutes."** The man on the intercom announced the thing he was taught to say.

Ed sighed as he sat down and relaxed into the seat before lightly dozing. The train began to move taking Ed to his home town and away from the danger of the homunculi.

**-****TBC-**

Yaoi: I wish I had the internet again. I miss posting my stories.


	7. Risembool

**Yaoi: I shall finish this chapter or my name is pie and it's not. XD**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: RoyxEd****

  
"Damnit, it's been a week and Scar is still not back!" Mustang growled as he sat in bed glaring at the food in front of him. He really didn't want to eat until he found Ed. He knew it was childish of him to do but he really wanted _his_ Ed back.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's probably trying to figure out where Fullmetal is plus, let's not forget, what and where the homunculi location is." Hawkeye reassured with a small smile at the sulking black haired man.

"The location of the homunculi is in a building just outside Lior, but as for Fullmetal, he wasn't there. I'm sorry, Flame alchemist." Scar informed as he came through the door.

"What do you mean he's not there?" Roy asked as he looked up at Scar once it clicked in his mind that Ed wasn't with the homunculi.

"I was listening to Pride and Envy talking. It seems it was their plan for Fullmetal to escape but it seems what Envy did not take into account is that Fullmetal has really disappeared. I can't even find him." Scar explained and Roy sighed in defeat.

"Did you think he could have changed his looks?" Hawkeye voiced her opinion and Mustang couldn't help but chuckle.

"I doubt that. Ed loves his looks too much to change them. He's probably hiding with a friend in Lior or found a way to sneak to Risembool." Mustang said with a slight smile to his lips. He was sure that Ed wouldn't change his looks for that was what made the blonde alchemist who he was. Then again it is Ed they are talking about.

"Why do you say Risembool, sir? He wouldn't be stupid enough to go to the one place they would go first." Hawkeye insisted as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You obviously don't know Fullmetal. He isn't stupid; the fact of him getting away is proof enough of that." Roy said with a smile as he poked at his food in distaste. He's probably found a hiding place there that's not Pinako's or his own house, but where?

"But that still doesn't explain why he would go to Risembool or even if he is going there." Hawkeye argued as she looked at Roy as if he was crazy. She really couldn't wrap her mind as to why Roy would say Ed would go to the one place the enemy would look first.

"One because that is the first place they would go so after they leave there, he'll be safe. Two, he knows that I could find him there. Three…Well, I haven't thought of a three, but if I do, I'll let you know." Roy informed with a smirk at his own thoughts. He had no third thought but he really did like making people think he would have one.

"So, should we go to Risembool?" Scar interrupted with a blank face as he looked at Roy.

"Yes, but we have to stay with Pinako for a while. If my hunch is correct Fullmetal will go there when he knows for sure that the coast is clear." Roy informed with an official look upon his face. He was sure Pinako would mind them staying since he was Ed's colonel. Or at least he hoped she would.

"We're doing this because of a hunch, sir?" Hawkeye asked in a slight disbelief and official tone. She was thinking at that moment that Roy had lost his mind.

"Yes, is there a problem, Hawkeye?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, sir." Hawkeye said in a quick breath.

"Good, then we shall be leaving soon," Scar interrupted with a slight smirk. "Once Flame Alchemist eats that is." He added with a small chuckle.

"I'll eat when I find Fullmetal." Roy retorted with a glare at Scar. He felt angered that Scar was delaying his time to find Ed.

"No, you eat now or we don't go. I don't want to go anywhere with one man in poor shape." Scar argued back with a slight smirk before he left.

"Man, that guy creases me the wrong way." Roy growled in annoyance before he shoved a spoon full of food into his mouth.

"He is correct, sir. It's best to have you at full strength." Hawkeye said in sympathy with a slight frown.

"I know." Roy growled as he shoved the food down his throat. He growled all the while as he forced himself to swallow the awful food. He swore that the military cafeteria food was better than this slop, but then again beggars can't be choosers.

"Take it slow, sir, or you'll choke." Hawkeye warned as she looked at Roy with a bored expression.

"I won't choke and if I do that's what I have you for." Roy said cockily and quickly regretted it when Hawkeye reached for her guns.

"I'm not your mother. If you choke I won't help you since you rely on my so much. That won't be good if we are separated in battle." Hawkeye informed professionally as she relaxed and stood straight again.

"Right, you are correct, but I rely more on my flame more than you." Roy said with a smirk as he set the empty tray on the table beside his bed.

"Yes, but that is a problem. You are useless when wet." Hawkeye reminded and smirked when Roy cringed.

"Fine, I get it. I need to grow muscle." Roy growled as he stood and stretched.

"Not just muscles, sir. A brain too." Hawkeye joked with a smirk but soon let her face go blank when Roy glared at her.

"Hawkeye, are you calling your superior an idiot?" Roy asked with an annoyed smirk. How dare a woman insult the great Flame Alchemist!

"No, sir. I wouldn't dream of it." Hawkeye lied with a serious face.

"I'll let it slide this time since I wish to prepare for the future journey." Roy informed in a monotone as he walked around to the other side of the room to the dresser.

"Yes, sir, I understand." Hawkeye said as she dismissed herself and left.

"Ed I will find you." Roy whispered to himself as he opened a luggage bag and emptied all the clothes in the dresser into it. He closed and tossed the full bag onto the bed.

"Oh, good, I see you have eaten. Alright, we can leave today then. Be ready in five minutes." Scar said as he entered the room with an uninterested expression.

"I am ready now." Roy informed with a smirk as he pointed to the bag on the bed.

"Well, then follow me." Scar ordered as he walked out with Roy and down the hall.

"How are we getting to Risembool anyway?" Roy asked as he followed Scar down a series of halls and through many doors.

"Like any other normal person, a train." Scar said back like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's no other way? Something faster? Anything?" Roy inquired with slight annoyance.

"Nope, nope, and nope. It's faster to go by train than by car." Scar replied with a sigh.

"Is the train really the only choice we have?" Roy pressed with a growl as he glared at the back of Scar's head.

"Yes, now no more questions." Scar ordered with a growl as he stopped in front of a car.

"I don't like taking orders from an enemy but I guess I can deal with if for Fullmetal's safety." Roy growled as he tossed the bag in the back where Scar had pointed.

"The feeling of taking orders is mutual." Scar slightly agreed as he started the car once it was full and started down the trail to the train station.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: Well, I'm a lazy person and that's all I have to say. XD


	8. Winry

**Yaoi: Alright, chapter eight! XD**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)

Pairing: RoyxEd  
-

It was late in the afternoon when a man fully covered from head to toe in clothing walked into the Pinako auto-mail shop slash house.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can I be of service?" The blonde young woman asks with a bright smile.

"Yes, I was looking for a great auto-mail to fix my arm." The man said in a hoarse voice as he showed his masked face.

"Well, you came to the right place. We make the best auto-mail around." She bragged with a smile as she rested a wrench over her shoulder.

"That's what I heard from a friend. He said someone name Winry could make and fix any auto-mail better than anyone he's ever seen." The man said in a calm but amused voice.

"I'm Winry…Who is this friend of yours?" Winry asked with her eyebrows drawn together.

"Edward Elric. You know him?" He asked as looked at Winry with his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, we used to hang out when we were kids and then he and his brother lived with us for a while when their mother passed away. How do you know him anyway?" Winry asked as she led the man into the living room to sit down so she could work upon his arm.

"I helped him get out of trouble once. My name is Envidia, by the way." He said as he pulled the sleeve up to show the auto-mail.

Winry looked down and automatically gasped. She'd know that arm anywhere. After all she's the one that made it and worked hard on it too. "Ed?" She asked softly in shock as she stared at the shining metal.

"It's Envidia, Winry. You'd do well to remember that." Ed said as he removed the mask to show his smile. "I need your help." He said sadly as he covered his are again.

"Okay...Um, Envidia, where's Al?" She asked completely confused.

"He is safe. I cannot discuss where he is because I wish to keep him and you both safe. If anyone asks if you Ed has been here or even Envidia, deny it like you've never denied before. Now, unless it's Roy, tell him this 'The shrimp had been here, but left to play in the dirt.' He'll understand what it means." Ed explained with a slight smile as he looked at Winry with sad eyes.

"You can't stay here?" Winry asked confused as she looked at Ed with her eyebrows knitted together.

"I can't. I would put you and Pinako in danger. I will be in town but not here or in an inn. The help I wish of is some food and water before I go into hiding. Where I'll be has no living necessities but it shall suffice." Ed informed as he placed his mask back on right as a short woman walked in.

"Why, hello, stranger. What brings you to our little home?" The woman asked in a slight amused tone.

"I've come to get my auto-mail fixed by Miss Winry here." Ed lied as he looked at the uninterested woman.

"Well, that's a great choice. My name is Pinako and don't be a stranger around us. We are here to help." Pinako said with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you, Pinako. My name is Envidia." Ed repeated his fake name as he shook Pinako's hand.

"Well, I do not mean to be rude, Envidia, but I have urgent matters I must attend to. If you will excuse me." Pinako said as she dismissed herself and left.

"Winry, you will not tell Pinako who I really am. Do you understand?" Ed slightly demanded as he looked at the door that Pinako had exited through.

"I understand." Winry answered with a slight frown as she looked from Ed to the door he was looking at and then back. She couldn't truly understand the true danger that Ed was in but she understood she wanted to help Ed and hide him from whatever he was running from. Sadly, she knew she couldn't and that it was for Ed to figure out how to get away. Plus, she was totally confused by what Ed had told her to tell Roy, but she made sure to burn it into her mind. She understood the shrimp part but not the playing in the dirt part.

"Oh, one little detail I forgot to mention. If Roy is alone when he shows, ask him to bring in Hawkeye, if he says Hawkeye is not with him, doesn't bring her in, or whatever. Tell that Roy 'The shrimp went to play in its old house'. Now tell the Roy with Hawkeye what I said earlier. Do you understand?" Ed explained with an inward smirk.

"Yes." Winry answered as she stood and began to collect things for Ed.

"I am doing all this to get away and not put anyone in true danger." Ed informed with a frown that was hidden by his mask.

"It's okay. I'd rather you be safe than be safe myself." Winry said as she grabbed a few bags and began to pack the things.

"I disagree, Winry. I only wish for my loved ones' safety." Ed said in a depressed tone as he stood and went to help Winry. He sighed in sadness as he grabbed the bags and began towards the front door.

"Will…Will you-"

"I'll be back again once this all blows over and we win." Ed said with a cocky tone and a slight laugh as he left the house and began his way done the dirt road toward his hiding place.

"Please, come back to me alive, Ed." Winry breathed as she sadly and longingly watched said man walk away. Again she felt the need to hide him somewhere in her house but she knew better because it would cause more trouble than it would help him. She reached up and touched her cheeks when she felt something wet falling down them. She was crying without even realizing it. The tears falling to the ground one at a time to disappear just like her friend.

"Edward." She whispered in hurt before she turned and walked back into her house. She dried her tears and began to do things around the house to forget about the hurt in her heart.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: I actually like how this story is coming out. I plan to not stop working on this one.


	9. Roy

**Yaoi: Alright, chapter 9! XD I made this chapter right before even chapter 2 was posted. You can sit and think about how that is possible since this chapter was just now posted. XDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)**

**Pairing: RoyxEd**

Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed from outside making the lights inside seem dim, and rain pounded against the house as Winry moved nervously around her living room. She was worried over Ed's safety since the minute he had left her sight yesterday as she waited on Roy to show up. The only thing she didn't want to deal with was….

"Excuse me, Miss Rockbell?" A tall man with short black hair entered her front door and was completely dry even though it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Winry asked in her professional tone as she looked the man up and down warily. She was thinking this was the fake Roy for no woman was with him. She inwardly sighed as she had to deal with the thing she didn't want to deal with.

"Well, my name is Roy Mustang and I am looking for Ed. Have you seen him?" He asked in a business tone which led Winry to truly believe that this was the fake Roy because the little time she had met Roy the man never once called Ed by his name it was always Fullmetal.

"Not since last month. Do you perhaps have Hawkeye with you?" Winry blurted out with a forced smile. She thought to ask the question to really make sure that her hunch is right.

"Hm…I see. No, I do not. She's back at central." The lie fell too easily from the other's lips that Winry could help but inwardly sneer at him.

"Oh…Well, besides wanting to know about Ed is there anything else I can help you with?" Winry tried to ask in the sweetest voice that she could manage along with a smile.

"Nah, I'll just go." Roy said as he turned to leave with a grimace on his face.

"Wait, I do remember him telling me to tell you this one sentence. 'The shrimp went to play in its old house.' He said you'd know what he meant." Winry told the lie while keeping her smile though she was smirking in her head.

"Hm…Thanks." He said as he left with a victorious smirk on his face.

'He fell for it. He really did!' She inwardly cheered as she danced around the room while laughing.

She stopped dancing when she heard a throat being cleared at her door.

"Winry, I presume?" A man asked as he shook his slightly wet hair as he and a blonde woman walked in.

"I am she. Roy and Hawkeye, am I correct?" She questioned as she fully turned to face them and walked over to address the two correctly.

"We are." Hawkeye informed with a straight professional face while she sat the damp umbrella by the door.

"Looking for Ed, I take it?" Winry asked nonchalantly while trying her hardest to hide a smirk.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Roy asked confused as he knew Winry couldn't possible know of Ed's disappearance unless said blonde had really been here.

"You don't really know me, so why else would you come besides to find Ed." Winry half lied half told the truth with a shrug of her shoulders as if the sentence wasn't truly important to be said.

"Hm." Roy hummed in agreement as he inwardly sight. He truthfully doubted that Winry would know where Ed was, let alone know what had happened to his Ed.

"Mustang." A tall muscular man addressed as he entered the house just as wet at Roy had been.

"Yes, Armstrong?" Roy asked slightly annoyed that the blonde man had interrupted his future leave.

"Find anything out yet?" He asked as he walked over to the three with twinkling stars following his head as he walked.

"No, we just got here." Roy informed in a deadpan voice but inside he was beating his head upon a brick wall in annoyance.

"Getting information is simple, Colonel. Miss Rockbell, do you know anything about the whereabouts of young Fullmetal?" Armstrong asked as he let his eyes shine in slight hope and enthusiasm.

"To his exact location, I am unsure of, but he is in town." Winry informed and she didn't miss Roy's eyes lighten up in happiness and hope.

"Did he come here?" Roy asked as he began to think of places Ed could be.

"He did. He told me to tell you something." Winry informed and motioned for Roy to lean down so she could whisper in his ear.

"'The shrimp had been here, but left to play in the dirt.'" She whispered with a slight smirk and when she pulled back she noticed the smile upon Roy's face.

"What is it, sir?" Hawkeye asked in confusion at the smile upon Roy's face.

"I know where Fullmetal is." Roy announced as he turned to Hawkeye with the smile sill upon his face.

"Wha? Where?" Armstrong interrupted in shock and impatience.

"Long story short, it's this place a little way off from here. He'd told me about it after he'd fought Crowley's creation, Elma, and some golems made by the man." Roy explained as he felt his smile grow into a full blown grin. He was going to have his Ed back and nothing can or will stop him.

"Then what are we waiting on? Let's go." Hawkeye said as she looked at the other two with a smile before turning around and started towards the door.

"Wait." Winry quickly stopped them and nervously twitched as they looked at her. "There's a fake Roy out there. Ed knew about him and told me to send him to his old house. Also, Ed…he…uh…he isn't himself." She informed and Roy's eyes widened at the mention of a fake Roy and then narrowed when Winry had spoke ill of Ed.

"The fake Roy has to be Envy, sir." Hawkeye stated the obvious and Roy nodded his head while closing his eyes to cover the roll of them.

"What do you mean by 'he isn't himself,' Miss Rockbell?" Roy questioned as he glared the blonde girl down.

"I mean, if you see a blonde Ed, it's not Ed, it's someone else. Ed's personality is the same though, but…" Winry explained but stopped mid-sentence in fear to complete it.

"But?" Roy inquired as he pushed Winry to continue.

"But his looks are different." Winry informed as a frown graced her lips.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Roy was now totally confused as his eyebrows knitted together to show his confusion.

"When you see him, you'll understand. But please don't leave for at least about an hour." Winry pleaded as she let her eyes shine and her lips pout in a begging type manner.

"I guess we can wait an hour. Armstrong, please go get Scar and tell him what we're doing. He may come in but he has to behave." Roy ordered and Armstrong saluted him before rushing out the door into the now light drizzly.

"Scar is with y'all?" Winry asked in disbelief as she watched the door close.

"Yeah, he's helping us. Before you ask, it's a long story that I will not be explaining." Roy enlightened her as he took a seat on the couch right when Armstrong and Scar walked in.

"I really hate to wait an hour, but I guess with Envy out there, it's better safe than sorry." Scar complained as he took the seat across from the couch.

"I agree." Roy mumbled as he sighed and placed his cheek in his hand with his elbow on the armrest.

"Would anyone care for something to drink or some snacks?" Winry offered as she watched Hawkeye take a seat beside Roy and Armstrong take a seat in the other chair.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Armstrong said with a smile even though his mouth wasn't open and his mustache covered most of it, Winry could see it.

"Then, I'll be back in a minute." Winry said as she dismissed herself to the kitchen.

'In an hour, I will have my Ed and I will not let him go.' Roy thought as he looked outside at the rain that had just picked up again. He hoped the rain wasn't an omen for something bad to come.

**-TBC-**

**Yaoi: I think I did really well with this chapter.**


	10. Edward

**Yaoi: Alright to fully understand where Ed is, you have to play Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir. It's that mine slash cave that Ed went to and fought one of Crowley's main creations, Elma. Anyway, my story explains it better.**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!)**

**Pairing: RoyxEd**

The gloomy weather outside was not helping Ed's mood in the slightest bit but he did still have hope even with most of the day being already gone. So, to avoid the gloomy weather he decided to head deep into the cave and wait for Roy there. He knew for sure Roy would know where to find him; he just had to wait for him to appear. 'As my friend says 'Sin tener en cuenta la distancia, tu verdadero amor siempre te puede encontrar.' (Regardless of the distance, your true love can always locate you.) So let's make this a test. If Roy finds me he is my true love.' Ed thought as he wondered around his temporary home not bothering to look at the gray walls of the place to keep from remembering where he is.

"Yo te amo, Roy., Roy." (I love you, Roy) Ed whispered as he stared at the door to the room he had once had a fight in with Al alongside him. He had won but that stupid Crowley had to intervene and revised the creature he made and called Elma yet again. It didn't really matter since she was killed later when Ed finally got to fight Crowley or at least the golem Crowley and destroyed his energy source. A crimson elixir that was still incomplete.

Ed can still remember all those memoires that he was shown. The king of Lebis had lost his love one and tried to bring her back but that just ended in his own demise when the golem killed him and destroyed the town. Crowley's demise was his desire to bring back his loved one and stay alive with her for the rest of eternity.

Ed was just glad he was able to stop Crowley before things got out of hand and more innocent people were killed. The thought of just how many people had to die to make that one stone made for a selfish reason of one man, made Ed want to cry then defeat Crowley again.

"He was so sick. I am nothing like him. I don't dedicate myself to killing to bring back Al's body. I would rather find another way than to kill innocent lives. Why…Why do some many innocents have to be killed for one's selfish want? It's not right." Ed pondered to himself and he felt the tears threaten to fall down his cheeks. He was so upset from what had happen in the days he had been capture up until today as he sat on the ground in defeat. The waiting on Roy to arrive was driving him insane, though he'd only been there since yesterday.

"Damnit, how long does it take to figure out where I am, stupid old bastard?" Ed whined as he closed his eyes in annoyance and he laid his head on the stone wall behind him.

"Oh, so now I'm a 'stupid old bastard', Fullmetal?" A familiar voice said lowly had made Ed jump and look around only to find no one there.

"Am I hearing things? I swear I just heard Mustang?" Ed asked as he quickly stood with his back to the wall.

"You did." The voice said again but Ed still couldn't see the owner.

"Where are you? I don't see you." Ed said as he continued to look all around him but didn't move.

"I'm in the mine, but I still haven't reached you." Roy sounded much louder than before and Ed realized then that he had been talking to loud and it had echoed.

"Don't come any closer, please." Ed quickly pleaded as he followed the wall he was against away from Roy's voice and the extra voices that were silently arguing near Roy until he was completely cover in the shadow of the mine.

"And why shouldn't I, Fullmetal?" Roy's voice sounded annoyed and Ed knew it was his fault.

"I…I don't want you to see what I've been turned into." Ed said in sadness as he frowned behind his mask and then he heard Roy speaking to the others with him.

"Fullmetal, I am coming to you rather you like it or not. The others are staying back. You can't stop me." Roy said and with each sentence his voice got louder and louder until he was in Ed's view.

"Fine, but whatever you do, don't hate me." Ed finally said as he walked out of the shadows toward Roy.

"Ed, is that really you?" Roy questioned in disbelief as he watched the mask man carefully.

"Yes, it's really me." Ed whispered as he removed the mask and looked at Roy with his bright golden eyes.

"Wha-What happened?" Roy asked as he walked over to Ed and almost like he was afraid that Ed would stop him, slowly brought his hand to Ed's cheek. He could feel the rough bandages under his hand and he wanted to cry. Who could do such a thing to his Ed?

"Envy cut me all over. I…I'm a walking transmutation circle now, Roy." Ed explained as he finally just let the tears escape his eyes. He'd lost the battle against his emotions but he was glad it was just Roy with him. He felt himself being pulled by Roy into a hug and that made him let more tears fall. He was a freak now; Roy will most likely leave him since no one wants a freak as their lover.

"Your hair?" Roy asked after a while of holding Ed and letting him cry. Roy felt as though his heart was going to explode in sadness as he listened to the cries of his Ed.

"I had to; it was my only way to escape. I know it's different now but it'll grow back in time." Ed said as he finally calmed his crying. He knew his hair would grow back to its original self but as for the tattoos, he didn't know what to do with them or even how to get rid of them.

"Ed, look at me." Roy ordered and the younger shook his head in defiance. "Please?" He begged and that seemed to catch Ed's attention as he slowly looked up at Roy with red eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"What?" Ed asked after the silence started to get uncomfortable.

"No matter what your looks are, I will always love you. I fell in love with your personality, not your looks." Roy admitted with a serious face to prove to Ed he meant it.

"You mean it?" Ed asked and Roy nodded his head with a slight smile. Ed smiled as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and pecked the older on the lips.

"Yo también, Roy." Ed stated as he hugged Roy close then pulled back to smile.

"What does that mean?" Roy asked since he really didn't speak Spanish.

"It means 'me too.'" Ed explained and he didn't miss the grin that graced Roy's lips.

"That makes me happy, Ed. I love you." Roy said as he hugged Ed tightly.

"Yo amor ti también. I love you too." Ed said as he lightly pecked Roy on the cheek.

"Ed?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Can I let everyone else come over here yet?" Roy asked as he took Ed's mask away and smiled at him in reassurance.

"Yeah." Ed said as he and Roy separated as Roy called for the others.

"Fullmetal, I was so worried about you." Hawkeye said as she ran and grabbed the poor teen into a hug.

"I was worried about you too, Hawkeye." He said back as he was finally put down and he looked around and noticed Scar in the back of the small group.

"I see, you did indeed change you looks. Flame here thought that you wouldn't." Scar said with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, I wouldn't have changed my looks but it was needed for my escape. I am here without any of the enemy is proof of that." Ed informed as a frown graced his lips and he reached out for his mask in Roy's hands, but stopped when Roy pulled the mask out of his reach with a shake of his head.

"I see. Well, shall we leave this cave?" Scar inquired in a bored tone as he stayed where he was waiting on a reply.

"I can't leave, but everyone else can." Ed admitted with a deeper frown as he looked at the ground.

"I have to make sure Envy has left Risembool before I even step out of here. It's to be on the safe side." Ed informed in a pleading tone in hopes the others would understand.

"Right, because once he leaves, he won't come back since he's already searched here." Hawkeye stated as she looked at Ed with sadness in her eyes.

"Pinako will be more than willing to let y'all stay, but I am staying here." Ed said as he turned his eyes from the others and to the ground.

"I'll be staying with Fullmetal." Roy stated as he looked at Ed with sadness hidden behind his blank eyes.

"I agree, we do need to keep someone with Fullmetal for safety. Though, Flame, you're in no condition to fight, but I guess Fullmetal can keep you safe." Scar said as he pushed off the wall and started to walk off.

"What does he mean by that, Colonel?" Ed asked as he looked up at Roy with confused eyes.

"Remember, I was shot. I almost died, Fullmetal." Roy stated calmly as if dieing wouldn't have tore Ed's whole world apart.

"But you didn't, you made it and now you found me." Ed whispered to where only Roy could hear.

"Well, be back tomorrow to give you a report. So far Envy is at your old house where you sent him, Fullmetal." Hawkeye informed with a slight smile.

"Then my plan is working. If I know Envy correctly, he'll give up by tomorrow and go to the next town in hope of find me." Ed informed with a smirk as he looked from Roy and at Hawkeye.

"Very brilliant, young Edward Elric." Armstrong congratulated with tears in his eyes at how smart Ed really was.

"Thank you." Ed said as he felt a smile grace his lips and a blush too.

"Well, I think we shall start heading out of here before it gets too late. Night, young alchemist." Armstrong said as he turned and walked the same path that Scar had.

"Yeah, I best be on my way too. Night, Edward. Try not to molest the colonel while we're gone." Hawkeye said with a smirk when Ed looked at her with a red face while trying to defend his innocence. She smiled warmly at Ed before she two turned and walked the path to the outside world.

"I guess it's just us two tonight." Roy said with a smirk as he glided towards Ed.

"Don't even think about having sex with me right now. We're in the middle of a war and I am not in the mood." Ed growled as he took a few steps back from Roy.

"You mean 'you don't want to because of what Envy did to you.'" Roy said with a slight frown as he handed Ed the mask as he touched his love's face softly.

"Shove off." Ed said as he pushed Roy's hand away and put his mask back on.

"I still love you." Roy said as he tried to grab for Ed but the teen quickly dodged the grab.

"Bastard." Ed hissed as he walked a few more steps back.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I was just messing with you." Roy said sadly as he looked at the ground with a frown.

"Hm." Ed said as he walked over to the wall and sat down against it.

"Do you hate me now?" Roy asked sadly as he sat beside Ed and he didn't miss the flinch from the other.

"No." Ed simply said and nothing more.

"Will you talk to me?" Roy pleaded in anger as he glared at the wall in front of him to keep from glaring at Ed.

"Maybe." Ed said to annoy Roy and it worked.

"You're such a girl." Roy commented and ultimately regretted it when he was grabbed and Ed's dagger was placed at his throat.

"I'm such a fucking what, bastard?" Ed asked in a hiss as he leaned into Roy. He had lost his mask when he moved and was glaring at Roy and the older man could feel the rage radiating from the other.

"A girl." Roy repeated as he grabbed Ed's automail arm and pulled it away before he leaned forward to capture Ed's lips in a kiss. He was praying this would calm the other down. He soon felt Ed giving into the kiss and when he ran his tongue over Ed's lips he was given entrance. Roy explored Ed's mouth in glee as he tried to remember every nook and cranny. He had to pull back when they needed air and he couldn't help but chuckle at Ed's glare that looked more like a pout.

"I'm still pissed at you." Ed said before he laid down on Roy's chest.

"I know." Roy said as he held tightly onto Ed as he laid them down onto the ground with the wall behind his back.

"Night, bastard." Ed mumbled as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Night, Fullmetal." Roy said as he closed his eye but stayed alert.

**-TBC-**

**Yaoi: Ah! So many words! XD**


End file.
